Chimère
by Dc.Lemon
Summary: "Donc, pour résumer, il avait mal, froid, et était enfermé dans un endroit totalement inconnu. C'était décidément dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait son métier."


Cette idée a un jour germé dans mon esprit, et je n'ai pas pu résister à la concrétiser. J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez - j'admets que le prologue peut sembler étrange - et vous souhaite la meilleure lecture au monde dans la plus magnifique de toutes les planètes :D

_Criminal Minds et son univers ne m'appartient pas. Le but est non-lucratif._

**Titre :** _Chimère_ (à prendre dans le sens d'une utopie). Ça vous semble bizarre ? A moi aussi. Mais je voulais à tout prix ce titre-là. Enfin, vous comprendrez plus tard (sans doute (j'espère (je crois))) !

**Saison :** Quelque part entre la 6 et celle en cours, je dirais.

**Résumé :** _"Donc, pour résumer, il avait mal, froid, et enfermé dans un endroit totalement inconnu. C'était décidément dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait son métier."_ Ne cherchez pas, cette phrase n'est pas dans le prologue, mais bien après :p

Au risque de me répéter, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE<em>

Il courait. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps, comme si quelqu'un de plus athlétique et plus rapide en avait pris possession.

Peut-être était-il devenu Morgan quand il avait le dos tourné, qui sait ? Comme ça, d'un coup, par un tour de magie miraculeux. C'était contre toutes les lois de physiques qu'il connaissait, techniquement impossible, mais à l'instant présent, il était prêt à tout croire. L'hypothèse lui parut même tout à fait probable jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que sa peau était restée aussi blanche qu'auparavant. Ah. Bon, eh bien, il ne s'était visiblement pas transformé en son collègue. Hotch, alors ? Cela, il avait encore plus de mal à y croire. Il était sans doute devenu un coureur d'élite grâce à sa bonne étoile, alors.

Oh, évidemment, ses poumons étaient en feu et le souffle lui manquait, mais pour le moment, c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations. Il devait juste continuer de courir.

**o.****O.o**

Un coup de feu retentit, et il sentit ses oreilles siffler alors que la balle passait à sa gauche.

Bon sang, n'allaient-ils jamais arrêter de tirer ? Il avait pour certitude que si cela continuait, il allait vraiment finir par être tué.

Il finissait par se demander si le mieux ne serait pas tout simplement qu'il se tire une balle dans le crâne. Au moins, son arme et l'unique balle restante qu'elle possédait servirait enfin à quelque chose, et il n'aurait plus à fuir les trois hommes qui avaient décidé que son dernier jour sur terre avait sonné. Qui plus est, il avait affreusement mal aux côtes, et suspectait d'en avoir au moins une ou deux de fêlées, si ce n'était cassées.

Il hocha négativement la tête – ce qui déséquilibra quelque peu sa course -, chassant ses sombres pensées. La situation aurait pu être pire, après tout. Il aurait pu se vider de son sang dans cette forêt en espérant mourir avant de se faire dévorer par des animaux sauvages. Alors franchement, cracher ses poumons, avoir deux côtes cassées et s'assurer des crampes aux jambes pour les quinze jours à venir n'était quand même pas si terrible. Il suffisait de relativiser la situation.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres. Les hommes derrière lui se rapprochaient considérablement – il faut dire qu'ils étaient en motos, eux – et allait bientôt le rattraper.

Il soupira. La situation devenait vraiment critique. Et pour ne rien y arranger, il commençait réellement à fatiguer. Il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas devenu marathonien durant la journée, finalement.

**o.O.o**

Reid se força à courir une vingtaine de mètres de plus, avant de s'arrêter, n'en pouvant plus. A quoi bon continuer, après tout ? Il était déjà perdu dans cette forêt. Tout se ressemblait, pas un arbre ne semblait différer de son voisin. Comment savoir s'il ne tournait pas en rond depuis le début ?

Prenant conscience des cris de ses poursuivants, proches, il grimpa rapidement dans un des arbres, et se recroquevilla du mieux qu'il pût sur une des branches, priant pour être discret.

Les renforts allaient bientôt arriver, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Son équipe serait bientôt là. Non, son équipe était sans doute même déjà là, entrain de fouiller le bois à sa recherche. Oui, c'était une certitude. Il était sain et sauf, désormais.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas.


End file.
